A friend or You life?
by AnkoNii
Summary: When Hige is captured and put in jail he is tortured. The others are worried sick about him when they cant find him but when the humans comes back and captures them too will they be able to find him? HigeBlue HigeToboeFriendship and slight KibaTsume.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note; Okay.. I know this is really weird but I just felt like writing it! I got the inspiration by watching countless films, about II. World war and the ****Concentration camps**** n' all that.. This is nothing like, it but it is a little bit! ;P And the character's are very OOC! **

**Summery; Hige is captured, by humans. The other's is very worried about him, But what'll happen when the others are captured too? Hige/Blue Hige/Toboe and slight Tsume/Kiba.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for the few OC's..**

**Warning; Very harsh scenes in later chapters! **

**ENJOY!**

**-X**

Hige's POV

I opened my eyes to see the same gray walls, and –tiny, ugly, old, scary – humans, that I've been seeing for the past 3 weeks. Or was I 4? It doesn't really matter.. The point is that I've been in here for about a month, and I was already sick of it..

I missed the others.. That little runt Toboe, Kiba, even Tsume! And Blue! Especially Blue! Beautiful, gorgeous, kind, sweet, charming Blue! I wanted her right here with me! I wanted the others to come help me get outta here! I didn't even know if they were still alive! I wanted to make sure everyone was alright! I wanted to hold Blue in my arms, again! I wanted to tease Toboe! I wanted to help them all find Paradise, again! But I couldn't… I was stuck here. If I had all my strength I could've easily broken out of here, but 1; It isn't my kinda thing! I have to keep my teeth healthy for the ladies! and 2; I didn't have all my strength. The humans would probably just beat me up again, and throw me back in here..!

How did I even end up here..? I was starting to forget.. Let's see…..

_::~flashback~::_

_5 young wolf's were walking along side, a river. They were all tired, Hungry, and a little dirty. The one in the lead suddenly stopped._

_"What is it, Kiba?" The youngest of the wolf's asked. The one known as Kiba, sniffed in a little air._

_"You smell that?" He asked the others. Before anyone could do anything, the sandy brown wolf reconised the horrible smell.._

_"Humans!" He shouted, as he ran backwards, the others following him close behind. But before they even could get a 100 meters away, a big car raced full speed against them, tossing the she-wolf aside. The she-wolf landed on her back with a yelp. She whimpered a little._

_"Blue!" The sandy wolf shouted, running towards her. The she-wolf, now known as Blue, opened her eyes to see a bullet racing through the air._

_"Hige! Watch ou-" She started. But too late. Hige felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He heard laughter of stinking human males_

_"Hige!" He heard Blue scream. Before she reached him he was up again._

_"Don't worry about me!" He started. "Help the others!" He said. Blue nodded, and ran to help the young wolf, Toboe who had been attacked by one of the men's dogs. Hige looked around. The gray wolf Tsume, was fighting, or you can might as well say, killing one of the humans, while Kiba did the same. 2 down, a whole lot to go! Hige ran to one of the men, and jumped on him ignoring the pain in his shoulder. The other wolfs did the same. The man Hige was on, struggled to get his gun, while Hige tried to bite his throat. Finally the human got it. He grabbed it, and as hard as he could, he hit Hige in the head. Hige's eyes darkened. The last thing he saw was one of the men walk by him, and Blue scream his name._

Then everything had gone black, and he had awakened in this rotten cell.

_::~end of flashback~::_

Oh yeah… That's right.. I wonder what happened to the others… God! How I wish I could be with them right now.. I touched my shoulder where the bullet had hit me. It didn't hurt that much anymore. But a little. And it didn't help much that i had to go work for those bastards everyday...

I snapped, and sat straight, as I heard food steps, coming against the cell. A horrible smell found its way to my nose. Yuk! A soldier, unlocked the cell door, and walked in. How many times I had thought about running out at just that moment. But like I said. I was too weak, in the moment.

"You!" The man spoke. I didn't look up. "Wolf!" He snapped. I groaned. I looked up.

"It's time for you to, be a little useful!" He laughed. I groaned again, but didn't stand up. That pissed the human off.

"Come ON!" He yelled, and kicked me right in the stomach. I yelped loud enough to, the whole cell to hear, which was quite big. I gulped and stood up. He man laughed, or at least I think he did. I didn't look at him, as I walked out. Here I go again!

**-X**

**Soo…? What do you think? Should I continue? Or just leave it, as it is? Review and tell me! :D**

**If so here's a view at the next chapter;**

_**Toboe was terrified. Would the humans, kill him? Or would they take him to the same place they took Hige? No matter what, it was he was scared. The soldier came closer, a smirk playing on his lips. Toboe glanced at the others. They were fighting just like last time. But it seemed like they were having a harder time, just like himself. He looked at the human again. He had his gun ready to shoot. Toboe closed his eyes, and waited for it. **_

"_**Toboe!" He heard someone scream. A female. Then he heard the shot.**_

**Uuuh! What will happened! ;P Review to find out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and

**Okay! Screw the 'view of next chapter' in chapter 1! I screwed up the original chapter and made up something better! Soo.. I'm sorry about that! :D And sorry for the long wait! The characters are still very OOC! **

**Disclaimer; I own Nothing! Except for the few OC's!**

**Warning!; Harsh scenes in later chapter! And bad words! ;P**

**ENJOY!**

**-X**

4 wolf were walking in line, in the different direction of, a city. The wolf in the front was pure white while the one in the back was pure black. The two in the middle was the oldest – a gray wolf with a cross formed scar on his chest – and the youngest – a light brown pup, with a silver bracelet around his right forepaw. The she-wolf in the back was lagging behind. She was holding her head low, and she would look back at the town they were heading away from as if she was hoping to find something.

The youngest wolf in front of her noticed that. He ran up to the wolf in the front.

"Kiba!" He said. "Uhm… Where are we heading?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. Kiba sighed.

"Toboe… There's nothing we can do." He started. "We've been searching for him, for the past 4 weeks, without luck. He's gone." Toboe whimpered under his breath.

"But-" He cut himself off at thought about what he should say. "Look at Blue!" He finally said. Kiba looked back at Blue, who was still lagging behind.

"She's crushed!" Toboe stated. Kiba growled under his breath.

"Toboe, just stop it already! We can't find him. It wouldn't surprice me if he was already dead!"

"But Kiba-!" Toboe was cut off by the gray wolf.

"If you miss Porky that much," He started. "Then go find him by yourself!"

"Tsume…" Toboe said, shocked.

"It's not like you have to follow us!" Tsume growled. "You have your own will!" Toboe whimpered, but quickly hid it.

"Fine! I will then!" He exclaimed. By the time Blue was reaching them. She saw an upset Toboe, an annoyed Tsume and a calm Kiba.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly. Toboe snorted.

"I'm going to find Hige alone!" He exclaimed, walking past Blue. Blue's eyes widened. She wanted to go with him, but she stayed where she was.

"Blue.." Kiba's voice, disturbed her thoughts. "Go with him." He said. Blue hesitated.

"You want to find him too right?" Tsume asked. Blue nodded, weakly. "Then go. It's not like you _have_ to stick up with us." Blue looked at him. Then she nodded, and ran after Toboe.

Tsume was about to run further away from the town, when Kiba stopped him.

"What now?" Tsume asked angrily. Kiba stared after the two.

"They'll be back in not more than a week, when they find him dead or give up." He started. So let's wait-up for them."

"What?" Tsume yelled. "You can't be serious! We spent _four long _weeks trying to find that bastard! And _ now _ you want me to wait one more week? No way!"

"it's unnecessary for them to die too." Kiba said, calmly. "They're not strong enough to take care of them self, alone." Kiba glanced at Tsume. "And you don't want Toboe to die either, do you?" Tsume growled.

"Fine!" He snapped. "_One_ week! And if they're not back then, I'll leave without them!" Kiba smiled.

"Good," He said.

-X

"Toboe!" Blue yelled. "Toboe! Wait up!" The brown wolf turned, and saw Blue running towards him. He smiled at her. She smiled back, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. When they reached a little river in the middle of the town they stopped.

"Where should we search?" Blue asked. "We've been searching everywhere, since he got cough.. There's not a single place we've been leaving out," Toboe whimpered, a little.

"Maybe if we just walk a little around, we'll find him?" he said. Blue nodded, and began walking. Toboe glanced a little around, before following her. After walking around for a couple of minutes Toboe smelled something familiar.

"Hige..?" He whispered. Blue turned to look at him, very excited. But the excitement died out when she saw that there was no one.

"Hige!" Toboe exclaimed and off in a different direction.

"Toboe!" Blue ran after him. Toboe had smelled something that smelled like Hige. Could he be there? Toboe ran faster. He heard Blue call for him, but he didn't stop. The smell was getting stronger. He speed up again. Finally he stopped. But Hige was nowhere to be seen. He walked up, to what he had smelled. A small poll of blood, mixed with a little fur. Toboe felt tears well up in his eyes. Not because he missed Hige – well, a little – but because of the disappointment. He had gotten his hopes up, for no reason and that's what he got sad about. Blue finally made I up to him. First she looked at his face, searching for an answer, and then glanced down at what he was looking at. She gasped and backed a little away. She stared at the pool.

"It was here..!" She said. "Remember? He got shot and then he fainted. And the humans took him away." Toboe thought for a moment.

::_~flashback~::_

_I fought and struggled, to get the dog off of me. But I couldn't even though I was a wolf and he was a dog, he was still a lot stronger than me. Suddenly I heard a growl from another wolf. I snapped my head to the side just in time to see a female-wolf, jump on the dog tossing it off me. Blue kept the dog down with her weight, reaching down to his throat, and bit it. The dog's limps fell to the ground. He was dead. Blue turned to me._

"_Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded. Suddenly I heard a yelp. Every one of us turned, to see Hige limp body fall off one of the humans. He laid still on the ground. One of the men walked over to him._

"_Hige!" Blue screamed from behind. She was about to run against him, when Kiba and Tsume grabbed her arms. She struggled to get free._

"_Let me go!" She screamed. I watched as they carried our friend to their car. And then drive away. Tsume said something I didn't hear. I felt horrible. I didn't do anything to help our dear friend. I just sat still and watched._

_Blue broke down on the ground, giving one last scream, before breaking down into tears. I gulped as I watched the car drive further and further away._

_::~end flashback~::_

Blue grabbed Toboe's shoulder. Toboe snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at her.

"Let's get going," She said. Toboe nodded. They walked a little along the river. Suddenly there was a loud sound of someone shooting. Blue's quickly looked up from the ground to see a car coming against them. She tossed Toboe aside, and quickly followed. The car stopped, right in front of them.

"Humans!" Blue hissed. Three men jumped out of the car. They had their guns ready to fire. They smirked at them. Blue growled and quickly ran against one of the men. She jumped on him. Just like she had done with the dog, she held him down, with her weight, trying to bite his throat.

Toboe watched as Blue attacked the men. He saw one of the other men, aim at Blue. That made him, run against the man, and did the same blue had done. He jumped on the soldier, and held him down, trying to bite his throat. The man fought to get hold of the young wolf, and throw him aside. Finally he got a probably hold, under the wolf's chest. He lifted to wolf off of him, and threw it aside. The human got up and aimed at Toboe. Toboe was terrified. He glanced, at Blue who had also been thrown off. She was standing growling at the man, who had his gun lifted, ready to fire. Toboe looked back at the soldier, who also had his gun lifted, and ready to fire. The young wolf closed his eyes.

"Toboe!" He heard the she-wolf scream. Then he heard the shot. He cringed at the sound, but he didn't feel anything. Was that it? Was that what it was like to die? He opened one of his eyes a little. Then both of he's eyes jumped open. The human was still standing. Blue was still standing. _He _was still alive. Toboe had no idea of what had happened.

Blue growled, loudly at the man. She had managed to kill one of the men, and the push, Toboe's attacker, just enough for him to miss. She ran in front of Toboe.

"Stand up!" She hissed. Toboe obeyed. Blue's eyes flickered between the two men. Her plan was that, while she took the one with the gun, Toboe would take the other. She told Toboe what to do. Toboe ran to the man without the gun, and jumped on him. Blue was about the run off too, but just as she did, she felt a sharp pain go through her neck. She fell to ground, and her eyes blackened. Then everything went black.

"Blue!" Toboe screamed. But the two seconds he wasn't focused on the human, he was knocked down. What was going to happened to them?

**-X**

**Da da da dam! :D What do you think? :D I'm not sure if everything is correct in this but I tried.. ;p**

**Chapter view; **

_**Toboe and I were pushed through the hallway. Everywhere there was cells filled with sick and old people. In some there was young and strong, but they looked very beaten up. The human, pulled my hair to make me stop. I hissed at him.**_

"_**Hey, Easy there, little Wolfy!" he laughed. One of the other men opened a door to one of the cells. Was this where they had taken Hige? The soldiers, roughly pushed me and Toboe in. We both fell to the ground. Toboe yelped in pain, while I just groaned. The men laughed.**_

"_**Now this is going to be your new home! Have fun!" one of them said. Then they walked off. I let my hand fall to the ground, but instead of the hard floor it landed on something soft. I looked to my side, but what I saw shocked me deeply… **_

**Please review and tell me either you like it or not! :D**

**-CCG13**


	3. Chapter 3: Found

**Woow… This was hard.. I was tired… Still am….The characters are still very OOC!**

**Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING! Except for the few OC's! ;p**

**Warning; Harsh scenes in later chapters!**

**ENJOY!**

**-X**

Blue's POV

I opened my eyes. I saw the landscape fly by. I looked around and saw that I was on a bucket of a car. I sat up, but quickly laid down again, when I felt a sharp pain in my head. I slowly sat up again. I looked around, and spotted Toboe, lying, a few inches away from me. I gasped and jumped to him.

"Toboe!" I yelled. "Toboe wake up!" He groaned a little, but then opened his eyes. Thank god.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah… I'm fine," He said. Good. "Where are we?" He asked.

"I have no idea, but let's get off this car!" I said. He nodded in agreement, and stood up. But just as we were about to jump off, the car stopped. I froze, and grabbed Toboe's arm, to stop him from jumping off.

"Wh-?" I put my hand over his mouth, as one of the soldiers went out, of the car. He walked to the bucket were we were.

"I see you are awake!" He smirked. "Good. Then I don't have to drag you!" He laughed, as he went up on the bucket. I growled as he came closer. He grabbed my arm and dragged me off the bucket. He called for one of the other soldiers to come take Toboe. Soon a soldier came running, and dragged Toboe off the bucket.I fought to get free, but the mans, grip were stronger than I thought. They let us to a big door. The one who was holding me, pushed some numbers, and the door opened. Toboe and I were pushed through the hallway. There were cells filled with sick and old people. In some there was young and strong, but they looked very beaten up. Was this where they had taken Hige? The soldier pulled my hair to make me stop, so I didn't have a change to think the thought to end. I hissed at him.

"Hey, Easy there, little Wolfy!" he laughed. One of the other men opened a door to one of the cells. The soldiers roughly pushed me and Toboe in. We both fell to the ground. Toboe yelped in pain, while I just groaned. The men laughed.

"Now this is going to be your new home! Have fun!" one of them said. Then they walked off. I let my hand fall to the ground, but instead of the hard floor it landed on something soft. I looked to my side, but what I saw shocked me deeply. A young man, lying sleeping on the floor very beaten up. I didn't know him, but he had cuts everywhere in his face. He had a black and purple and red, bruise on his chin, and his lip were bleeding. Some of the cuts looked fresh. I felt the urge to wake him up, and ask what had happened. But I didn't. I looked over my shoulder to see Toboe curled up in a corner. I gulped, and walked over to him.

"Toboe?" I asked. "Are… Are you alright?" I asked. He looked up. I saw a small tear slid down his cheek. He shook his head.

"I don't like this place…" He whispered. "It smells like blood and dead corps everywhere…" I gulped. He was right. This place did smell like blood, and dead corps. I sat down beside him, and remained silent for what felt like years. Neither of us said anything. Toboe was the first to break the silence.

"Do you…" he started. "Do you think they took Hige here…or… do you think they really killed him?" My eyes widened at the word 'kill'. I had never really given that a thought. Not much. I gulped.

"I don't know… Toboe…" I whispered. "I really don't know…" I closed my eyes, and put my head between my legs. I felt tears coming up under my eyelids. I didn't want to open my eyes and let them fall… but I did. I don't know why, I just did. I saw the dark spots on the floor, form where m tears had fallen. I closed my eyes again. _Hige… Where are you?_

-X  
I woke, by the sounds of someone dragging something over the floor. I looked to my side, where Toboe was still sitting. He was also looking, towards the cells door. The sounds became louder. Louder. Louder… then I saw them. Two soldiers dragged, a boy, with sandy brown hair, a yellow hoddie and blue sweat pants. I heard Toboe gasp beside me. Then I recognized him. The soldiers threw him at the floor. He didn't even, as much as, wince. I walked to the boy. At each step, I speed up. I ran the last few meters. I fell to by knees beside the boy. I turned him around, so I was facing him. He was breathing heavily, but slowly. His lip were bleeding, and he had many cuts – both old and fresh – around in his face, but not as many as the other boy. His hoddie, had many holes, and were very dirty, and in some places there were blood. I felt someone sit down beside me. It must've been Toboe, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't take my eyes off the familiar wolf. It was the same brown fur. But it wasn't as light as it had been. It was filled with blood, and dirt. I felt the urge to clean him up, but I was too shocked to do so. I saw Toboe nudge the boy, with his nose. The boy didn't react. He just laid on the ground, sleeping as if he were dead. Toboe whimpered a little.

"Hige…" He whispered. I closed my eyes, and let my hand run through his fur.

"Hige…" I repeated.

**-X**

**What do you think? Want more? Or shall I cancel it? It's your choise! :D Review and tell me, please! :D**

_**Next chapter;**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed at us. I was about to answer when Blue, did it for me.**_

"_**What the hell are **_**you**_** doing here?" She hissed back. "Here we go, and worries our asses sick about, and now that's the only thing you can say, when we finally find you?" Hige growled.**_

"_**It's not that!" He snapped. "It's just… **_**Why **_**are you here!" he pulled his own hair. **_

"_**It's bad enough, that one wolf is here!" He hissed. I gulped. I had never seen Hige this angry before. It scared me. **_

"_**Why are you acting like this!" Blue screamed. Just like I was thinking. She broke down crying. The thunder in Hige's eyes died down.**_

"_**Blue… Please don't cry,"**_

**What'll happen? Review and find out!**__


End file.
